dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michi Tengoku
Michi Tengoku( 道 天国)is a female Human that attended Orange Star High School in Hercule(Satan) City with Gohan and Videl. She is Videl's best friend, and her name may be intended to contradict Videl's Devil name with her own name, "Pathway Heaven". Also, after the death of Heaven, Mr. Satan adopts Michi as his second daughter. Biography Michi Tengoku is Videl's best friend since they met in their sophomore year at Orange Star. Videl had found Michi crying in one of the bathroom stalls after being bullied by several girls and boys. When Michi explained to Videl her tears, Videl smiled, pulled Michi up, and told her that she'd teach Michi how to become strong like her. Soon after, Videl teaches Michi all she knows, and Michi stands up for herself when confronted by bullies. When Videl met Gohan, Michi took an interest in the Sons' family history, and became the first to know, before Videl, what a Saiyan was and its significance in Earth's history. When she meets Goku with Videl, Michi asks him questions about his training sessions. Bombarded by the enthusiasm, Goku diverts her attention to Chi-Chi, telling Michi that Chi-Chi was a fighter. That certainly got Michi's attention. She challenged Chi-Chi to a fight, but Chi-Chi declined, saying she was more interested in helping her sons. Early Life Not much is known about Michi's family. Her father, literally named Heaven, was an artist who moved to East City after the death of his wife, Helle, and sister, Angelica. Michi was in the accident with her mother and aunt, which she miraculously survived. Heaven, miffed by the pain, took his traumatized daughter to East City, where they lived quietly until Michi was attacked by a bully, who beat her close to death. Satan City, A New Life Heaven and Michi moved to Satan City soon after the attack. When she arrived, Michi was polite, quiet, and sad. Her quiet demeanor catches the attention of bullies, something she and her father were trying to avoid. After Videl helps boost her self-confidence, she and Videl fight side by side with the police. However, when Gohan first arrives in Satan City, she is not present. Instead of helping Videl find out who the 'Golden Haired Warrior' and the 'Great Saiyaman' is, she is at home, tending to her father, who develops a type of cancer, uncureable and deadly. World Tournament By the time of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Heaven passes on. Three months before Heaven's death, Michi learns to fly with the help of Videl. She becomes a talented fighter, and is an even match when she is pitted against Videl in the World Tournament. However, Videl had been training harder while Michi was helping her father, and beats Michi, who takes it alright. When Videl hits her out of the ring, Michi hits her head on the ground in a sickly way, but she appears to be fine, smiling and laughing while rubbing her head. When Videl is beaten nearly to death by Spopovich, Michi is sitting beside her friend when Gohan returns with the Senzu Bean. When Mr. Satan tries to stop him, Michi stares down at the bed, remebering how her own father was overprotective of her as well, and she is brought to tears as she grips Videl's hand. After healing, Videl wants to go with the Z-Warriors to fight the Majin and Michi reminds her that they're only humans, and Videl reluctantly stays behind. Buu Saga Michi takes refuge on Kami's Lookout with the rest of the Z-Warriors' families. She briefly meets Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and the others, and seems to think of Goten as a little brother. She worries about him fighting Buu, and ultimately after Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she is turned into chocolate and eaten. After the Buu Saga, Michi attends Videl and Gohan's wedding, and soon after attends Pan's birth, along with Mr. Satan and Gohan. She is named the godmother of Pan, and takes an extreme love to the baby girl, and babysits her while Videl and Gohan are working. Dragon Ball GT During Dragon Ball GT, Michi is seen walking down the street with her daughter, Jigoku, Videl, and Pan. It seems that they had been window shopping, as Jigoku cries about a Angel Bear that she wanted. There, they are attacked by several thugs, whom Videl and Michi easily defeat. Laughing, the two women and their daughters are then confronted by Baby Vegeta, whom they escape narrowly. By the end of Dragon Ball GT, Michi and Jigoku are at the beach, with little Jigoku splashing in the water as Shenron and Goku (as a child) fly overhead. Michi smiles while Jigoku points and says "Momma!! I wanna ride the dragon too!!" Appearance Michi is a brown haired, blue eyed girl. She keeps her hair in a ponytail, and has pale skin. In her school attire, she wears a black shirt with Heaven on the front as homage to her father, and wears jeans. When she is fighting, she wears jean shorts with black spandex, and a tank top with the word Hell on the front and Heaven on the back, homage to her parents. In Dragon Ball GT, she cuts her hair to a similar fashion as Videl's, maybe a homage to her mentor, and best friend. She is a medium sized and slim girl, with gentle eyes. Trivia *Michi is right handed. *Her name means Pathway Heaven. *She names her daughter Jigoku, which means Hell in Japanese. Her daughter's full name in English would be Hell Heaven. *She loves to eat. *During the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Michi is seen cheering on Videl. *As a child, Michi has long hair that reaches her waist. *As a teen, she keeps her hair tied up in a ponytail. *By Dragon Ball GT, Michi's power level has reached 199. *She seems to know what species Piccolo is, despite never learning of Planet Namek. Category:YueHatake Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:New Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sisters Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Humans